1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixture used in a rotary machine in order to prevent backlash of a rotary unit with respect to a stationary unit, and to a method for transporting the rotary machine using the fixture.
Priority is claimed from Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-173131, filed Aug. 8, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art
A rotary machine such as a centrifugal compressor includes a rotary unit in which various members are attached to a rotary shaft, and a stationary unit which rotatably supports the rotary shaft. For example, when the rotary machine is transported to a customer for delivery, backlash occurs in the rotary unit with respect to the stationary unit by vibration during transportation. When damage to the rotary unit or the stationary unit occurs due to such backlash, there is a problem in that the performance of the rotary machine is impaired.
In particular, when a so-called dry gas seal is disposed in a gap between the rotary unit and the stationary unit in order to prevent gas inside the rotary machine from leaking out, the problem of backlash becomes significant in the rotary unit. This is because the dry gas seal has a precise internal structure which is likely to be damaged and lose function due to such vibrations.
In this regard, a rotary machine includes a vibration-proof structure for preventing shaking, during an operation of the rotary machine (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). However, according to the vibration-proof structure, shaking of the entire rotary machine can be reduced, but backlash of the rotary unit with respect to the stationary unit cannot be prevented.
Therefore, as means for preventing backlash of the rotary unit with respect to the stationary unit, a fixture has been proposed which is used in the rotary machine for fixing the rotary unit so as not to move with respect to the stationary unit. The fixture used in the rotary machine is configured to have an axial direction fixture which fixes the rotary unit so as not to be slidable in an axial direction and a rotation direction fixture which fixes the rotary unit so as not to be rotatable in a rotation direction. According to the fixture which is used in the rotary machine configured as described above, since the rotary unit is fixed with respect to the stationary unit in the axial direction and the rotation direction, it is possible to reliably prevent backlash from occurring in the rotary unit. This enables a rotary machine having a dry gas seal to be safely and reliably transported without degrading the performance of the dry gas seal.